The Thunderbolt Criminal
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: AU Annabeth visits Percy and Grover's school after Grover and Chiron figure out that Percy's a half blood. But, when he finds out he's a demigod, will Percy be able to cope with the stress that comes with being an extremely powerful half blood? some slash
1. The beginning

**A/N: Heyy guys! Enjoy **

"Annabeth." Someone was shaking me, simultaneously making my teeth rattle in my head and waking me up. In my opinion, no one should be woken up this harshly. Ever.

"Go away", I mumbled. I sleepily buried my face in my pillow. "Let me sleep for about another six hours or so, then we'll talk."

"Annabeth, get up now! I have something really important to tell you!" I recognized the voice now. It belonged to my friend, Grover. He's a satyr. So I'll forgive him this time, because it's not satyrs' fault that they have no tact. They're born that way. But if he tries this again, I'll kill him. I decided to let him know in no uncertain terms.

"Okay Grover, I'll listen this one time, because you have already woken me up. However, if you try this again, I'll kill you." He paled visibly.

His tone adopted a pleading note. "I'm sorry Annabeth, it's just that there's this kid at my school named Percy Jackson, and he's a demigod. "He gives off this strong aura of power, and since none of the other half bloods have that, I'm guessing he's either the son of an elder god or the son of a half blood and a god. I want you to come to the school and see for yourself. We would have to go now though, since I have school in the morning and no one knows I'm gone. Except Chiron."

Wow. That sounded pretty interesting… I'd never heard of a son of a half blood and a god… I decided to go.

"Fine, Grover. I'll go. But, we have to leave in an hour. Let me sleep for at least a little while longer, pleeeeeease!"

He obliged. "Okay, sure. Just remember, don't bring anything, you're gonna be traveling light. Bring your Yankees hat though!" He shot me a grateful smile and left my cabin, calling back that he would come get me in an hour.

My Yankees hat makes me turn invisible whenever I put it on. It was a gift for my 12th birthday from my mom. My mother is the mighty Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. She's the best god. That might sound biased, but it's not. This is a lethal combination, battle skills and intelligence. It makes you a dreaded opponent, but feared and respected. It's frickin' awesome!

After about two hours of walking, we made it to the school Grover and this Percy kid went. On the way, Grover told me about Percy.

"Percy's a great guy. He has a great sense of humor, and is a lot of fun to hang out with. He has messy black hair and sea-green eyes that get dark story green when he's angry or upset. He has a lot of energy, as most half bloods do, but he seems to have more than a lot of them. And although he doesn't actually get angry often, you should watch out and stay away when he does until he calms down. There's really nothing you can do during it, he just has to ride it out until it's over."

"He sounds like someone who's fun to hang with, but should kinda be closely watched."

"Yeah, he should. It's not like he's a child though…" He said thoughtfully. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Grove, don't you have an exam today?"

"Yes. You stalkin' me lately?"

"Only always", I simpered, smirking at him. He pushed me playfully.

"Anyway", he laughed, "I do have an exam today. It's on ancient Greek and Roman history. Not something I really need to worry about."

"Good point, my dear satyr."

"Remember Annabeth, people can still hear you, even if you are invisible. And-"

"Grover, I know!" I screamed. Screaming was probably not the best thing to do at the moment, considering I was invisible and surrounded by people. Walking down the halls in a middle school for juvenile delinquents is scary place when you're invisible, you know. No one can see you and he or she just walk right into you. It hurts. It hurts on the inside.

Ok, not really, but still. You do get crashed into quite a lot. It gets old after a while.

We walked into the classroom and I went straight up to Chiron, who was their teacher. He was going undercover to teach this Percy kid about his heritage. Chiron's a boss. And a centaur.

"Chiron, I'm here", I whispered in his ear. He jumped a little, and then relaxed, recognizing the disembodied voice.

"Annabeth, good. Grover asked if you could come, and I obviously said yes", Chiron said.

"So, do you think you know who Percy's parent is? Grover says he's very powerful", I stated, intrigued.

"Yes, I believe I have an inkling", Chiron said, his eyes scintillating mischievously in the fluorescent lighting. "I would hate to ruin a surprise though, my dear. You shall find out not from me, but figure it out on your own or find out when he gets claimed."

"Oh, Chiron. Sometimes, you really, really, really annoy me!" I said, vexed.

"Just doing my job", he chuckled. No too loudly though, otherwise people would wonder why their professor was whispering and laughing to himself.

"That's not your job, Chiron. Nice try," I said rolling my eyes. I forgot he couldn't see me. Anyway, I decided to drop it and see if I could figure out which student was Percy while they were taking the test. I felt the distinct essence of raw power when I first stepped into the room, and it was faint all around the school.

The bell rang. Chiron called for everyone to begin his or her tests, and settled back into his chair.

I walked around the desks and rows, searching for someone who was good-looking enough to be a demigod. Because the people in the first 4 rows were all exceptionally ugly and gave off absolutely no traces of power, I turned eagerly too the fifth and final row.

This was the row that Grover was in. I walked towards it slowly, scrutinizing the faces as I came closer.

I decided to name the first girl I saw Coyote Ugly, because it fit her quite nicely. The second one I decided to call Frodo, because he looked just like the hobbit from Lord of the Rings. The third one I dubbed Chaps, because that's what it looked like he was wearing. I looked away, disturbed. The next person was Grover, in all his scruffy glory. My eyes slid over him to the fifth and final person in the row, and my jaw dropped…

**Ooooooh, cliffy! Review and you'll get another chapter!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner; I was sick for a week so I had tons of work and tests to make up and between track and school and upcoming finals, I just couldn't find the time. But it's here now! Yay! Enjoy :D**

The last guy in the row… Oh wow. It was clearly Percy; no mortal looks like that. He was the best-looking boy I had ever seen! And that was even including Luke, the super-hot camp counselor that's 19 that I have a 'history' with. More about that later though.

Percy had sea-green eyes and unruly black hair. I was lost in my own little world, just gazing at his face, until Grover got up to hand his test in. Unbeknownst to me, as I was ogling Percy, Grover was going unnecessarily fast up to the front of the classroom and smashed directly into me and knocked me to the floor.

He looked so surprised that although I fell flat on my butt and Gods, it hurt, I had to suppress laughter as I looked at his face.

"It's only me," I hissed. He still looked surprised.

After Grover sat back down, I figured I was safely out of harm's way and went up to Chiron.

"I think I found Percy," I said softly.

"Yes, he is a good-looking boy, isn't he," said Chiron, reading my thoughts. I invisibly blushed.

I crept back over to where Grover and Percy were sitting. It looked like Percy was having an extremely difficult time deciphering the words and sitting still. After about 20 minutes, he finally finished the test and handed it in.

When he sat back down, Grover whispered something to him. He smiled. Oh Gods. _Thanks, Percy, _I thought. _You just paralyzed me with your godly smile. And no pun intended. _

Grover had been right. Percy did give off an aura of great power and energy. I felt it being almost overpowering when I was this close to him.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Oh, no. I tried to get out of the room first. It didn't quite work out that way.

I moved quickly, so did Grover. Percy took his time. All the kids rushed towards the door and out of it, Grover included. I was not among them, having recognized that I would have a very hard time in the throng of middle schoolers while invisible.

So I hung back. I figured that I would talk a little with Chiron about what I was going to do here. But, as soon as the crowd cleared, Chiron was nowhere to be seen. I wondered idly how he had managed to get out of the classroom in the crowd with his wheelchair as I walked towards the door again.

That is, until something smashed into me. Something very solid. And tall. And muscular. Something that knocked me to the ground for the second time that day, only this time, my invisibility cap came off also…

**Oooooo… you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next! Wow, that's pretty obvious. I can't believe I really just said something **_**that **_**obvious… oh, me. Anyways, I apologize for the shortness. REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! **

**P.S. A special thank you to Clarisse the Wild; thanks for letting me know about the punctuation! I'm a grammar freak but that particular part of grammar (such as where the quotation marks come and the commas and everything) gets me every time, so thanks for the heads up. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Aren't you all proud of me for updating so quickly? This chapter is longer than the previous one, yay! I'm not so sure where I'm going with this story, so bear with me. Enjoy :D**

I lay there on the ground thinking, _Oh my gods! Some kid just knocked off my invisibility cap! Crap! Chiron's going to kill me for revealing this!_ I wondered if the Mist would reveal me or conceal me, but I figured it would reveal me. I was human after all.

I slowly got up, not looking at the person, and inspected myself for any injuries, blood, or scrapes or anything. I had to be in perfect condition for when we got back to camp, considering the training we went through.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with me. I took a deep breath and faced the person who knocked me down with such unbelievable force.

It was Percy.

He had frozen where he was and had not moved a muscle since I had fallen. His whole body was tense, and his aforementioned sea-green eyes were now a bright, frightened poisonous green.

I put my hands up, a gesture of peace, signifying that I had no weapons and would not harm him. A second later, I figured this was overkill because he really had no reason to believe I would have weapons and wanted to hurt him.

Ah, naïveté.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said in a calm voice. I really only said it because, I mean, what else could I possibly say in this situation?

He opened his mouth to speak. "Of all the strange, unexplainable things in my life that I've seen, I'd say this one pretty much classifies itself as the strangest."

His voice was cool. Low and kind of soft, but not too soft. Funnily enough, it reminded me of the ocean.

I chuckled; pleased that he at least had his bearings enough that he was able to make somewhat of a dry remark at the bizarre situation.

"Trust me, if you think this is weird, you have no idea what you're in for." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Crap.

He blinked. "What?" He looked confused, but no longer as scared. His eyes were slowly returning to their natural serene sea-green color.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, my name's Annabeth."

He nodded and smiled. "Percy Jackson."

I already knew this, but was not eager to make myself out to be even more of a freak than he already probably thought I was, previously having been invisible just minutes before.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Listen, I was wondering if you could show me the way to Grover Underwood's dorm room. I need to talk to him."

He looked surprised. "You know Grover?"

"Yeah. You could say that we've been friends for a pretty long time."

Percy looked even more surprised at this statement. "Grover never told me about any friends of his... But anyway, yes, I can show you the way to his room. We share a dorm."

Now, it was my turn to be surprised. Grover didn't mention to me that he and Percy had been roommates. This was quite a turn of events. It could complicate things, too, seeing as we could hardly discuss Percy while Percy was in the room with us.

"That's great!" I said, not giving away any indication that this was a problem.

"Let's go, then."

We walked down some halls, went up three flights of stairs, and walked down another hall until we came to a room in the corner of the building.

"Home sweet home," Percy stated, a bit of undisguised contempt in his voice. I looked at him questioningly, but he was already knocking on the door, saying, "Grover, let me in! I have a friend of yours with me."

Grover's voice came through the door slightly strangled. "What!" We heard him running to the door and it swung open, Grover's eyes wide and frightened.

"Annabeth?" He said incredulously. "Percy?" Wait, why-?"

I decided to save Grover from the confusion. "Percy knocked off my invisibility cap in the classroom." Percy nodded to confirm my statement, only looking a little bit unruffled.

Grover seemed tense. He looked at Percy. "Why are you so not, like, shaken by this?

You seem perfectly calm!"

Percy shrugged. " I guess it's just 'cause I've seen so many weird things in my life that I kinda just go with it now."

I raised my eyebrows at Grover. Weird things happened to him so much that he had been fazed for about 2 minutes by this? He must have been a more powerful half blood than we originally thought.

Percy walked past Grover into the room. Grover called back to him. "Hey, Perce, is it ok if Annabeth and I talked outside for a minute?"

"Don't care whatcha do," he said brazenly. "I'm gonna shower. See you guys in a little while." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

I pulled Grover outside. "This kind of thing happens to him all the time? Grover, have you seen anything unusual at the school? Because if you have and you haven't reported it…" I let myself trail off.

He looked troubled. "No! I haven't seen anything unusual this year at all! Maybe he meant before he came here…. He never really talks about his life before here. I got the impression that he had a hard life."

I rolled my eyes. "All half bloods have hard lives, Grove. It's just how it is."

We looked into the dorm and heard the shower going. We walked back into the room in silence. I didn't know how we were going to talk to Percy about the gods. He seemed like he was taking this all in a stride, all a little _too_ calmly. I hoped his façade wouldn't crack completely when we told him the whole ugly truth…

**This chapter was kind of hard to write… Review! I updated quickly just for you guys, my wonderful reviewers: D By the way, I encourage all of you to check my profile page for writing prompts! It would be totally clutch if you guys would write a story based on one of my prompts… anyway, leave a review about the chapter and also tell me in a review or private message or whatever if you are going to choose one of my prompts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing! I finally know where this story is going, so chapters should be coming on a regular basis from now on. I got the inspiration during chorus class today and just had to get it down on paper… or rather computer, actually. This is my longest chapter yet, I think! Enough of my awesome yet meaningless chatter… Enjoy :D**

After we went back inside the dorm, Grover immediately trotted over to his bed. His hooves, although disguised in sneakers, made _clip-clopping_ noises. We looked at each other wide-eyed and then glanced at the closed bathroom door where Percy was taking a shower. I brought my hand up to my neck and drew it quickly across my neck in the universal sign for, _'Do that again and you die'. _

After that little fiasco, Grover relaxed on his bed and started reading some magazines. I walked over to the little beanbag in the corner of the room and pulled out my iTouch. I had sneaked it along; I knew there were going to be boring moments. I was so happy I brought it at this point; the boys had absolutely nothing interestingly intelligent to read.

I turned on my iPod and stuffed my ear buds quickly in my ears, eager to fill my head with Justin Timberlake's amazingly awesome voice. I turned on 'Sexyback' and started rocking out.

At one point during my little dance session, I caught Grover staring at me in open-mouthed shock. I stuck my tongue out at him, but took out my ear buds and collapsed on Grover's bed.

"I just happen to love dancing. You got a problem with that?" I asked Grover in a mock-indignant voice. He didn't know I was joking.

"Um, no! Uh, it's fine. You're a really, uh… interesting dancer…" He was practically purple in the face by now with embarrassment. I have no idea how he gets that embarrassed, but he definitely pulls it off.

"Relax, Grove. I'm joking. I know I can't dance. Now, I want to go to Chiron's room and discuss some things with him, like Percy's weird behavior. He is just too blasé about the whole situation… It's not natural."

Grover nodded. "I know what you mean. The first time you showed me your invisibility hat, I didn't get over it for about four days, and I actually am a creature of Greek mythology!"

"Not that it's mythology," I said, shooting him an amused look. He burned red again.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Annabeth."

"No need to get touchy," I giggled. "Now, what is taking Percy so long? Make him get out of the shower."

Miraculously enough, as soon as I said those words, Percy walked out of the bathroom in a dark green shirt that complemented his eyes perfectly and dark jeans. Amazing… He was rubbing his hair with a towel. When he finished, he threw the towel in the corner. I stared at it for a second and then addressed him.

"Hey, Percy," I started. He turned his deep gaze to my face. I took a quick breath. "Grover and I are going to go to Chi-," Grover cut me off.

"Mr. Brunner. I need to see him about the exam today," he finished awkwardly, with many pauses in between his words. Percy looked confused for a few seconds.

"Grove, why would you go see him about the exam? We took it already, remember?" Percy looked vaguely worried for Grover's mental health.

I rolled my eyes. "Grover's just being stupid, Percy. I'm Greek, and I know a lot about Ancient Greek and Roman history. Grover wanted to introduce me to your history teacher so we could discuss it in depth," I said in a smooth voice. It's a little known fact, but even though Athena deals with battle and wisdom, she is also a great diplomat.

Percy looked convinced at my explanation. "Okay," He said unconcernedly. "I'll hang here and study or something." He deadpanned it for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "Yeah, that won't happen. Anyway, later, guys." He walked back into the bathroom.

Grover and I looked at each other in slight confusion for a second, and then walked out the door. I turned to Grover and took a breath.

"Grover, I want to talk to Chiron alone. Is that ok?" He nodded. "Thanks. How do I get to his office?" After receiving directions from Grover, I waved good-bye to him and started walking down the hall.

While on my way, I thought about what a great song Sexyback was. I sang the lyrics in my head, and contemplated on how good his other songs were, too, like Summer Love.

As I turned a corner, I was jolted out of my thoughts by a very unpleasant, albeit faint odor. An odor of monster, throughout the school! I couldn't believe I hadn't picked up on it earlier.

I rushed the rest of the way to Chiron's office, but on the way there, the smell was getting progressively stronger. As I passed one particular door, the stench coming from it was so overpowering I almost fell down.

I decided to have a little look-see around the room. I went inside, getting out my dagger (which I had also wisely brought along) and prepared to fight the monster. I was surprised to find that the room was empty, though.

I whirled around in a 360 in the middle of the room, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the abandoned room, except the disgusting stench. There were annoying math posters on the walls that had stupid plus and minus signs on them. Totally unnecessary. I did, however, spy something on the desk. Something that shot little sparks of fire at regular intervals, yet never seemed to catch fire or set fire to anything.

I made my way over to the strange note, and realized it was addressed to one of the Furies, from the Underworld.

I held the note in my hand, gazing at it in pure shock, then quickly threw it down on the desk and ran from the room.

I ran to Chiron's room and knocked impatiently, trying to catch my breath. After about 2 minutes of waiting, I couldn't take it any longer and burst into the room. I gasped at the sight that met my eyes.

The room was in disarray. The desk was overturned and loose sheets of paper littered the floor. Chiron's chair was lying on its side, and the ceiling had a dent in it. Plaster fell from the spot with dent, and the walls were covered in scuffmarks. It was clear that a struggle had taken place in the room.

I took a few steps into the room and gasped even louder than before at the sight of the desk. There was a huge bloodstain on the top of the desk and then another on the floor underneath the ceiling dent.

There was also a scary thought that penetrated my mind.

Chiron was not in the room.

I stood in the doorway, frozen in shock for about 10 seconds, and then bolted from the room. I sprinted all the way back to the dorm room and pounded on the door.

"Let me in!" I called frantically. After a few moments of my incessant knocking, the door flew open, Grover looking alarmed.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed, looking confused and scared at the look on my face. "What happened?" Percy walked to the door and stared at me.

"Chiron's room," I gasped, still out of breath, "_completely_ trashed! No sign of Chiron anywhere. Bloodstains on the floor, and his desk. And did I mention that there are Kindly Ones here? At least one. I saw the room. It looked like it was a math office. Had a note addressed to A Fury. Kept spewing flames. We gotta get out of here." I wheezed the story out, still not having caught my breath yet.

Grover looked stricken. "A _Kindly one?_ In the school?" He paled.

"Yeah. I'm really surprised that you, Percy, and Chiron all managed to miss the smell. It was nauseating."

Grover looked faint, and Percy just stared at us with calculating looks. He looked really, really hot like that, but I forced that thought out of my mind and tried to concentrate on getting my breath back.

"Anyway," I went on, " we should get to camp. I doubt he's there now, but it's worth a shot. We have to tell Mr. D anyway and the other campers."

Grover seemed to snap out of a reverie. "Yeah. Let's go right now."

Percy spoke for the first time since I returned. "We can't leave yet," he said calmly. "We still have exams…"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Screw your exams. You want to die or not?"

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

_What?_ "You were hoping I'd give you an ultimatum where death was an option?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I was hoping I would get to miss my last exams."

Grover laughed. "Yeah, I agree. Okay, packing." He turned to me. "What should we pack?"

I looked around the room disdainfully. "Nothing. You wouldn't need any of this stuff at camp." I glanced at Percy. "Do you have any things that are valuable to you?"

He shrugged. "Nope. Not at all. Although… if we are going somewhere, I guess I can take this pen that Mr. Brunner gave me. I've never used it, but it feels right to take along with me now."

Okay… that was weird. But then again, who was I to judge? I clapped my hands together once.

"Let's go, then. Grover, you got any drachmas?" he searched in his pockets, then turned around and went through the bottom drawer in his dresser. He pulled out about 5 golden drachmas.

"It'll do," I said. "Let's hit the road."

As we walked out of the classroom, Percy looked increasingly lost.

"Hey, guys," he began hesitantly. "I know that it might seem like a bad time, but who is this Chiron person? And what is everything about? Like you having an invisibility cap, and Grover having random gold coins? I want to know everything. My mom won't be happy when she finds out I'm ditching school and not taking my exams."

Grover and I shared a look. It was time to tell Percy…

**A/N: Didja like it? Didja hate it? Tell me in a review! And just so you all know, I am currently going through a phase where I love Justin Timberlake, so Annabeth loving him could be significant later on in the story, or not. Depends on me. **

**Anyway, this story is an alternate universe, like you all know. SO, I am not really doing a complete version of TLT in Annabeth's point of view. It is not like the Lightning Thief in any, except for a few small, aspects. **

**Thanks for reading! Review and you get jelly beans!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup, guys! I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. You are all awesomely awesome! And just so you know, I've forgotten the disclaimer in all the other chapters (oopsies...) So:**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would rule the world. But, sadly, I am NOT Rick Riordan, the brilliant guy who created the world of Percy Jackson. **

**Okay, I said it. That's going to be the only disclaimer in this story, so read it a second time so it really sinks in. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy :D**

I took a deep breath. This was a critical moment. How Percy would take the news was an important factor; the fact that he was a powerful half-blood was just another part of the scenario.

I pulled Grover and Percy into an empty classroom. We sat down in some chairs in the corner. I got comfy. I knew we would be here a while.

"Percy," I began hesitantly. I glanced at Grover again, and saw that he looked rather pale. He knew how important this was. I hoped he would help me with the explanation; I definitely did not want to be the only one to dump all this on Percy's shoulders. If he took it badly, in his eyes, I would always be the bad guy.

I would always symbolize the bridge between the two worlds; I would be the one who had clued him in to our world. He would always regard me as someone that, if he hadn't been told about our world by me, he could have continued living in blissful ignorance for the rest of his (probably short) life. I would be the reason of his suffering.

Of course, this was all if he took it badly. If he took it okay, then I had nothing to worry about. I hoped that would be the case, but I just had a feeling… a strange feeling in my gut that told me that Percy would not be pleased about this new (to him) development.

I started to speak to Percy again. "Percy, do you know anything about ancient Greek mythology?" My voice sounded slightly shaky. I steadied it.

He couldn't have looked more surprised. "Yeah. Grover and I had an entire class on it this year, but I didn't really learn anything in it…" He trailed off, looking vaguely embarrassed. Well, it was a start.

"So you know about the gods, the heroes, and the monsters and Mount Olympus and everything?" I had no idea if I was going about this in the right way, but it was the best I could think of. And Grover was not contributing to the conversation, so it was all up to me.

"Yeah, I know all about them. But Annabeth, they have nothing to do with the matter at hand."

I almost laughed at the sheer irony of his statement. He could not have been more wrong.

"No, Percy. They have everything to do with the matter at hand. In fact, they are the matter at hand. What I'm trying to say is, the ancient Greek gods are not myths. And in fact, they are still very much alive." I meant to stop there, but I just couldn't everything came pouring out of my mouth like a bad case of verbal diarrhea.

The words flowed from my mouth freely. I basically had no more filter. Everything that came to my mind came out of my mouth. Thank god I wasn't thinking about Percy's hotness at that moment, because he would have been alerted to the fact that I had maybe, a teensy little crush on him. Anyway, back to what my traitor mouth said in spite of myself.

"The Greek gods are still alive," I repeated. "They live on Mount Olympus, which is situated currently on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. You are a New Yorker, so I'm assuming you're familiar with the place. The gods live there, and sometimes they fall in love with mortals. After this, they have children with the mortals, but are forbidden to have contact with their kids. These kids have hard lives. They are called half bloods, or more correctly, demigods. Demigods rarely live past childhood or teenage years, because monsters kill many of them. Monsters from Greek mythology; which isn't really actually mythology."

I stopped to take a breath. I saw the look on Percy's face, and decided to keep talking. I began talking again before he could get a word in edgewise.

"These kids are very special, because they are half god, obviously. They are better looking, more competent, and more capable of things than mere mortals in general. They have special powers according to their godly parent. I am a demigod. So are you. You have had many strange things happen to you in your life, no? Those are monsters trying to track you down and kill you. You have ADHD and dyslexia, correct? All of us have it, including myself. The ADHD helps us in battle; it's our battle reflexes. The dyslexia makes it hard for us to read English because our brains are hardwired to ancient Greek."

I took another breath. It sure was tiring to talk so much so fast, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"There are also magical creatures that exist. There are satyrs, Nereids, centaurs, sirens, pegasi, hippocampus, nymphs, harpies, and many, many others. There are also dark creatures, such as hellhounds, cyclopses, the Minotaur, Echidna, and Chimeras. Hopefully you won't meet any of those dark creatures, but it would be awesome if you would meet the others. You already know one, in fact. Our friend, Grover here is a magical creature, and not in fact a middle school with a beard."

I finally stopped talking. I didn't think I could go on. I was practically lightheaded with all the spewing of knowledge.

I chanced a look at Percy's face for the first time. It was a mask. A stunned, shocked mask, tinged with disbelief and denial at the edges.

I decided I would let him work it all through. This was a process that could not be rushed. Judging from the expression on his face, I knew my gut instinct had been correct earlier. Percy was not going to take this easily or lightly.

He opened his mouth to speak. I noticed, with a slight jolt, that his eyes had reverted back to the bright poisonous green that they had acquired the first time he had seen me.

His voice sounded strained and slightly funny, like he had something caught in his throat. "So let me get this straight. You are trying to tell me that… I'm the son of a god-," He looked at me questioningly; haltingly. I nodded and he went on. "And that Greek mythology isn't actually a myth, my whole life has been a lie, and that Grover is some kind of magical creature?" At the end of his statement, his voice had taken on a slightly hysterical quality. Oh, dear.

"Yes," I said slowly. "I realize this is an absolute _ton _to take in. I'm sorry for dumping it all on you all at once. That wasn't fair." I was sincerely sorry for doing this. I should have done it a different way. I just had no idea how to let him know though, so I winged it. Clearly, Grover should have done the explaining. Percy looked pale and a slight greenish color.

I knew from the fact that he wasn't denying what I was telling him that he knew, on some inside level that I was telling him the truth. And it was making him extremely uneasy.

Suddenly he turned to Grover. "So," he started, the hysterical quality in his voice increasing a little. "What kind of magical creature are you?" He was trying to make his voice light and joking, but it was having the exact opposite effect. I felt so bad for the kid.

Grover looked apprehensive as he told Percy. "I'm a satyr," he said matter-of-factly. He took off his shoes. When he started taking off his pants, Percy let out a strangled yell.

"Man, what are you doing?" Percy half shouted.

In a second, Grover's pants were on the ground, exposing his furry hindquarters. "Satyrs are half man, half goat, remember? You learned it in Mr. Brunner's class."

Percy took one look at Grover's hairy legs and barfed all over the floor. Ugh. This was very bad. Very bad indeed.

Percy wiped his mouth when he was finished. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "Just a little shocked, you know, and freaked out."

I felt like crying, I felt so bad for the kid. I decided to save the part where he was a very powerful half blood for later. Let this sink in for a little while, and then tell him after he's had the chance to think about it for a little while.

I stood up. "Okay, guys, we should probably get going. Percy, we'll tell you more on the way there. I think that was enough information for now."

Percy still looked very shaken. "Yeah, I agree. By the way, um, what are we going to do about the barf? I'm really sorry about that, by the way, Grover…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Grover appeared unconcerned, though I knew him to be worried for Percy. "Don't worry about it, man. Doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry I made you barf."

Percy attempted a grin, but it fell pitifully short of such a feat.

I interrupted their awkward conversation. "Grover will clean up the barf. After all, he's the one who caused it."

"Eh, it kind of all built up to it. I guess that was just the final straw," Percy shrugged. I saw through the nonchalant façade. On the inside, poorly concealed, was a very frightened, lost boy that was searching for something, anything, a shred of familiarity or closeness in his new life and knowledge. I knew he would find nothing, and once again, I felt like crying for him. It really was a lot to take in.

"How come _I _have to clean it up?" Grover griped as he cleaned up Percy's puke. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, Grove, you're the Billy-goat in this situation. AKA, the scapegoat, AKA, the person who we depend on to do the dirty work and take the blame for us. It's the most important job, Grove. Carry the burden of responsibility of us with Pride," I said with fake integrity.

He huffed. "Oh, shut your trap, Annabeth."

After he finished cleaning up, we walked out of the school and into the open sunshine.

Finally, we were on our way back to camp…

**Wow! Percy is not taking the news well! Shocker… **** Don't worry, there's more Percy angst in the next chapter. So, what'd you think about the chapter? Tell me in a review! **

**I should tell you guys something. I'm really sorry, but I won't be giving you virtual jellybeans or chocolate. I'm too selfish and too bad at sharing **** I'm sorry! But if you do review, you give me an incentive to update quicker. Plus, it makes you awesome. So, review, and I will love you forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I was away for so long; I had a billion track meets because they all needed to be made up because of so many rainy days… and then I had tons and tons of cram work because finals are coming up and all of my teachers freaked out at the same time and decided it would be a good idea if they overloaded us with work. Aren't they awesome! (rolls eyes)**

**So anyway, I'm back and should be updating regularly again. Enjoy! :-)**

_Ow._ Whoever invented sunshine sucks. It really, really hurts your eyes if you're not expecting it. Which is why I made sure I dragged Percy and Grover to the nearest store that sold Ray Bans and bought myself a nice pair or red fake Wayfarers. I put them on, and of course, looked like a boss.

It doesn't really matter that I didn't have enough money to buy them. This should just be a lesson to all storeowners that people DO manage to steal things even though there are those little beeper buzzy things at the entrance.

As we walked along the sidewalk, I turned to Grover. I had decided to leave Percy alone for the time being, because really who wants to talk to a scared, anguished, barf-y little demigod?

Oops. I didn't really mean for that to sound so harsh…

"Hey Grover, what are we going to do about Chiron? I mean, it's not really like Mr. D can run the camp alone. Plus, it's _Chiron!_ I mean, come on. Nothing gets done without Chiron! The world will end if we don't find him!" I started this sentence off calm and cool, and ended in a nervous wreck.

Yeah, 'cause I'm just cool that way.

Grover looked worried as well. "I really don't know. Were there any clues about where he could have gone?"

I thought back to my little trip around the school, about how I looked for Chiron, noticed the smell of monsters, found Chiron's room in shambles, figured out that Percy and Grover's math teacher was a Fury-

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to the realization. Grover and Percy took a few more steps but then stopped too and looked back at me questioningly.

"Guys! There was a note! A note on the Fury's desk! I didn't read it; I was too busy concentrating on getting to Chiron's room! I have to go back and read it!" I was almost hysterical at this point, and I'm not even sure why.

Grover's visage adopted a skeptical visage. "Annabeth, are you sure about this? I mean, we are already out in the open enough and targeted for monsters, but to go back to the lair of a monster, even if it is a temporary one? I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" He trailed off, now looking a little lost.

To my surprise, it was Percy who came to my rescue.

"I think we should go back and read the note. If it's a clue to find this Chiron guy, you should look at it. It's the only lead you have, and besides, you talk about him like he's a really important guy that has to be around."

I was shocked. I mean, this was _Percy._ The guy who, about 20 minutes previous, had found out he was a demigod. The kid who barfed after learning about our world. He had to have some kind of guts to willingly go back to the place of a monster, especially since our world was so terrifying to him.

"Thanks for having my back, Percy," I smiled my best smile at him. I almost laughed when he blushed. Well, simultaneously almost laughed and fainted. Who knew blushing could be hot? I didn't. I definitely did not.

I continued. "Although, you do still look a little green around the gills. You feeling okay?" I asked, concerned.

He took a deep shuddering breath, and his eyes narrowed. "Actually, no. I'm not okay. I was just told that I'm a half god, that my entire life I've been chased and hunted down by monsters, that until extremely recently, I'd only dreamed about or thought were myths. On top of this, I have to go to some weird summer camp where all these weird kids go so they can be safe from monsters. My whole life has been turned around. Oh! And how could I forget? I just found out that my best friend is half barn animal."

He looked half-livid half-desperate by the end of his little outburst/monologue/whine session.

Grover looked mildly insulted at the end of Percy's little temporary lapse of sanity. "I am not a barn animal!" He pouted like a three year old.

I was getting seriously sick of these two. I know I'm not supposed to, but I was really wishing I had just stayed at camp.

I know I never get a chance to go out in the real world, but I don't care now. I just wanted to go back to a place where everything made sense. I kept my cool though and just calmed myself down.

"We are going back to the school. It's not like we've gone too far, and we need a lead on where Chiron could be. Okay? Now Grover, Grow up. And Percy? Get over yourself and just go with it. I'm aware that this is a lot to take in for the moment, but just please, restrain from any outbursts. Frankly, no one cares and we all went through the same thing, so don't get a big head thinking that you're a special case. Because you're not. Even if you are a really powerful half blood."

With that all said, I turned on my heel and started walking back to the school.

I could not believe I just said that. I just basically ripped Percy apart. Yeah, Annabeth. Real nice. Now he would be even more prone to freak out. Like I just did… So much for keeping my cool. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that I had completely lost my mind for a second.

I adjusted my Ray Bans and looked back towards the boys once I realized they weren't following me. They were both staring me with stunned looks on their faces.

Maybe I had overdone it just a teensy little bit…

I put that thought out of my mind. Grover seriously did need to grow up and Percy really had needed to get a hold of himself. Maybe I just shouldn't have told them like that… Ah. Oh well. What's done is done.

They finally started trudging back to the school with me. The only thing was, neither one would look at me or talk to me. This was going to be a looooong day…

**SO! Annabeth freaks out! The characters' emotions in this chapter fluctuate pretty often, but cut them some slack. They're going through a tough time, and unfortunately for them, I decide what goes down…(grins evilly) ANYWAYS, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry I was away for so long! Finals, parties, fun end-of-the-year stuff, everything was so hectic I just couldn't find the time to update. I know I have excuses at the beginning of every chapter. I feel bad about every one. **

**Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

By the time we got back to the school, I was seriously ready to kill myself. The boys had spent the entire time either talking to each other loudly about how nice it would be if they were the only ones in our current situation (which was code for, "I wish Annabeth would get eaten by monsters already",) or switching back and forth between rolling their eyes at each other and glaring furiously at me for extended periods of time.

It can take a lot out of a girl to completely ignore the outright hostility that was so thick in the air that it feels as though you're attempting to walk through water.

I kinda understood the bad vibes from Percy; I mean I completely ripped him apart. But Grover? What the hell was with that? Last time I checked, he was 28. Not 6. He should be able to overlook the outbursts of a pubescent 12 year old. That's just how it works. Seriously, Grover needed a legit reality check. He's just lucky I was there to supply one.

We walked up the steps leading to the school in V-formation; me in the front and Grover behind me to my right, and Percy behind me to my left, just like in the movies. It was an epic win.

I threw open the heavy door with all my might but forgot to hold it open for Grove and Percy. It hit Grover in the nose really hard; he screamed like a girl. I swear his scream was girlier than mine. It was scary. I kinda ran away from them for about 10 minutes, but then decided they needed me. They couldn't possibly figure out where Chiron was without me. I mean, come on. They're complete imbeciles. And what am I? A certified genius. Yeah, that's right. You heard it here first.

I found them again at the entrance, still standing there.

"Really, guys? Really?" I asked them incredulously. Could they have been more conspicuous and creepy? And yes, when I say creepy, I mean creepy. Who trusts 12 year old kids loitering at the entrance of a school for troubled children? Idiots, that's who.

They looked at each other, confused. I gave an over-exaggerated eye roll to fully express my complete vexation with the idiots. I addressed them after I felt satisfied with my expression of annoyance.

"Guys, you need to blend more. You can't just stand there not doing anything, looking like juvenile delinquents!" I huffed. "Come on," I ordered. Honestly, where would they be without me?

Most likely still in school, actually. Oh, shut up, self.

I took my Ray Bans off in order to blend more. Not that I really blend in anywhere except maybe California. I have long curly blonde hair, a dark tan, and I'm tall and athletic-looking.

We walked upstairs to where the scent of the monster. Grover looked about ready to pass out as I led the way through the door into the math office. I walked quickly over to where the note on the desk was. It was pretty clear which note it was. The sparks flying out of it constantly was a dead giveaway.

I picked up the gingerly and opened it up. Grover and Percy came over to stand beside me so they could read over my shoulder. Well, Percy would read it over my shoulder. I wasn't entirely sure that Grover would get a chance to read it at all, seeing as the scent was so overpowering to his heightened goatish senses that he was very nearly almost doubled over in half.

The note was short. It was addressed to the Fury. I quickly skimmed it.

FURY,

BRING CHIRON, THE CENTAUR, TO ME. HE WILL BE HELD IN MY CAPTIVITY.

W.

I read the note out loud to Grover and Percy, who both looked nervous. Whoever W was, they had Chiron and we were going to have to find out where they were. First, we would have to start at Camp Half Blood. There, we could officially get the quest's permission from Dionysus. While we were there, maybe we could also ask Mr. D if he knew of anyone in particular who's name started with a W and had a grudge on Chiron.

"We have to go to Camp Half Blood," I told Grover and Percy in a grave voice. "It's the only way we'll be able to save Chiron, if we get permission and information. Maybe some help."

Percy and Grover nodded solemnly and we walked out of the room. We continued out of the building and on out way to Camp Half Blood. I could already tell this was going to be a long quest…

**Ugh. Its so short. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI guys! Sorry I was away for such a long time! **

**Excuses:**

**Vacation! :D**

**Summer**

**Camp**

**Laziness**

**Other stories**

**Horror movies**

**Being scared of aforementioned horror movies, which prevented me of going into the computer room to write because it has a creepy bay window behind the computer that I never know what's outside cuz its all dark but they can see me and now I just scared myself. Crap.**

**SO! Enjoy the story. It's random. **

I could not believe the awkwardness in the air. I mean, doesn't the god of cool make it so that the level of awkwardness in the air hits a certain point that it can't get any higher?

Obviously not, because I'd say it was about as awkward as it could possibly get right around now.

I mean seriously, who thinks of these things? I bet Aphrodite got pissed one day cuz Ares got bored with her and went for Hera or something and decided to make super-awkwardness a regular part of the natural day.

God, Aphrodite is so emotional! We always to tell her to chill, but she just never appreciates our efforts to make her cooler.

Gosh she's so ungrateful.

SO it was super awkward because Grover and Percy both decided that it was high time that they stopped shooting me evil looks and just went to not talking at all while we trudged along the cobble-stone-y sidewalk.

Mist. Fog. Smog. Frog. Crog. Schist. SHITE!

So as we walked along the street, I tripped. I threw up my arms for Grover (or preferably Percy) but no one caught me!

What in the hell?

Anyway, I fell on the cobblestones and because my knees on the sidewalk. I looked up at Grover and Percy to yell at them for not catching me in my time of troubles, but they had just continued walking on!

I think I just got dissed.

I quickly stood up and ran to catch up with the boys. When I reached them, I grabbed both their arms and spun them around. They glared at me with identically angry expressions.

"Guys, I realize that we don't seem to be getting along because you guys are so childish, but the charade has got to stop. I mean come on; I know both of you have insane crushes on me, but seriously. It's time to put that all behind us. When we get home from the quest to find Chiron, you can fight over me. But for now, we're all just going to have to try to get along and I'm sure we can make this work." With that said, I figured it would set them straight.

I grinned at them, pleased with myself. They stared back at me in disbelief and then turned around and started walking again.

WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?

I caught up with them again and forced myself in between them.

"Okay, guys! So who do we know who has a crush, I mean grudge on Chiron?" I looked from Grover's to Percy's face to see if they had any ideas.

"Look, Annabeth," Percy said. "I don't like you. I don't like you at all. It would just be easier on everyone if you just shut up for a while, kay?" He faced front again and I was just shell-shocked.

I got over my shock pretty quickly and looked at Grover to see his reaction to this felony! He didn't do or say anything. I felt so betrayed.

So, I slapped Percy square across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I then proceeded to storm away angrily. I think I made my point pretty clear.

I'm not sure what my point actually was, but as far as I was concerned, I definitely made it.

I was going to run away from them. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I walked over to this random street vendor and bought a couple scarves for 50 cents each. I felt like it was a pretty good bargain. I put on one of the scarves and my Ray Bans and felt like a badass. I observed the street from behind my shades, feeling like a secret agent.

I decided that needed to out my iPod on. I whipped out my iTouch quickly and started playing "Impossible" by Shontelle. It made me feel like a secret agent even more. Cuz of 'Mission Impossible'? The movie, anyone? No? Okay.

So I was just observing the street, (Canal Street, in case anyone was wondering) and all of a sudden, I see someone! Someone with curly light brown hair, awesome shades, a dancer's stance and movements, and an amazing voice reached my ears. It was smooth and sexy.

IT WAS JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! I nearly had a coronary when I figured out who it was.

I decided I needed to talk to him. So, I walked over to him and took off my scarf. I think it made me look like an imbecile. I do not want to be taken as an imbecile. It does not work that way, my friend.

I walked over to Justin and smiled.

"Hi! Are you Justin Timberlake?" I whispered. In case someone was listening and he got jumped the moment someone realized it was him.

He looked around and finally saw my. I didn't know how he could miss me seeing as I was standing directly in front of him, but he definitely managed it. I vaguely asked myself if I wanted to associate myself with this idiot but then I started singing Sexyback in my head and remembered why I was in love with him.

"Who's asking?" He inquired, smiling a little. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Annabeth," I stuttered.

"Well, Annabeth, do you want an autograph? Something to remember me by?" He smirked.

I thought for a second then an idea hit me. I smiled slowly at him.

"Actually, there _is_ something you can do for me. You see I have these two friends who are being complete buttheads, so if you could just..."

**Phew! That took a while to write. Which is pretty pathetic considering it's not even longer than 1000 words. **

**And yes, this story is veering very far away from its original virtual road. Believe me, my dear readers; I'm just as surprised as you. I did not intend for this story to take this kind of turn, BUT IT DID!**

**Review and make my day! :D**


End file.
